This invention relates to cellular communication networks and to a communique system that makes use of the bandwidth capacity in existing point-to-point cellular communication networks to provide subscribers with access to a plurality of broadcast and narrowcast based services.
It is a problem in cellular communication networks that the network topology is exclusively point to point in nature. This paradigm represents the historical view of cellular communications as a wireless equivalent of traditional wire-line telephone communication networks, which serve to interconnect a calling party with a called party. An additional problem in cellular communication networks is that the need to concurrently serve many voice subscribers with the limited bandwidth available in cellular communication networks has prevented the provision of wide bandwidth communication services, such as data, to these subscribers.
The third generation (3G) wireless communication systems, as specified by the ITU/IMT-2000 requirements for cellular communications, represent a step toward solving the above-noted problems. The third generation wireless communication systems support the provision of advanced packet data services. In 3G/IMT-2000 systems, dynamic Internet Protocol address assignment is required in addition to static Internet Protocol (IP) address assignment. With static IP address assignment, the wireless subscriber station""s static IP address is fixed and assigned by the home wireless network. When the wireless subscriber station is away from its home wireless network (roaming), a special data communications link (Wireless IP tunnel) needs to be established between the visited wireless network and the home wireless network. In this case, IP packets destined to the wireless subscriber station""s IP address of the home wireless network are routed to the home wireless network according to standard IP routing. A Wireless IP tunnel is used in the home wireless network to redirect the IP packets that are destined to the wireless subscriber station""s static IP address to the visited wireless network where the roaming wireless subscriber station is located and being served. When a wireless subscriber station moves from one wireless network coverage area to another, Wireless IP mobility binding updates are performed between the wireless subscriber station and its Home Agent (HA) in the home wireless network. Since both the wireless station""s IP address and its Home Agent IP address are static or fixed, a shared secret between the wireless subscriber station and the Home Agent can be preprogrammed into the wireless station and its Home Agent so that the Home Agent can authenticate Wireless IP registrations requested by the wireless subscriber station and perform mobility binding updates in a secure manner.
However, even with advances in bandwidth utilization and the provision of packet data services, the cellular communication networks still operate on a point to point paradigm, with the networks being unable to concurrently communicate data to a plurality of subscribers, which is the fundamental concept of broadcast communications, especially in the case of a dynamically changing audience for the broadcasts.
The above described problems are solved and a technical advance achieved by the communique system for cellular communication networks that operates with existing cellular communication networks to provide communique communication services to subscribers. The Communique can be unidirectional (broadcast) or bidirectional (interactive) in nature and the extent of the Communique can be network-wide broadcast or narrowcast, where cells and/or cell sectors are grouped to cover a predetermined geographic area or demographic population or subscriber interest group to transmit information to subscribers who populate the target audience for the narrowcast transmissions. The grouping of cells to form the communique coverage area for the narrowcast transmissions need not be contiguous and can comprise dynamic combinations of contiguous and non-contiguous cells as well as combinations of in-building wireless coverage areas, standard terrestrial cells, non-terrestrial cells, orchestrated in a hierarchical manner.
The content of these communique transmissions can be multi-media in nature and comprise a combination of various forms of media: audio, video, graphics, text, data and the like. The subscriber terminal devices used to communicate with the communique system for cellular communication networks are typically full function communication devices that include: WAP enabled cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, Palm Pilots, personal computers, and the like or special communique only communication devices that are specific to communique reception; or MP3 audio players (essentially a radio receiver or communique radio); or an MPEG4 video receiver (communique TV); or other such specialized communication device. The subscriber terminal devices can either be mobile wireless communication devices in the traditional mobile subscriber paradigm, or the fixed wireless communication devices in the more recent wireless product offerings. Furthermore, these communique communication services can be free services, subscription based services, or toll based services, while the data propagation can be based on push, pull and combinations of push/pull information distribution modes.